


Stay

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: After telling his teammates about his motives to have quitted Teikou's basketball club, Kuroko is feeling tired. Going home doesn't feel any appealing to him. Much to his luck, he's not the only one feeling that way.Set at the end of the Teikou arc (by the end of episode 66, to be specific).





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something about episode 66. I just had to. So I did this.  
> It's just a little something to calm my crazed mind. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

Tetsuya was feeling drained. At the same time, he was feeling refreshed. As paradoxical as that was, he couldn’t help but to feel both emotions in the same breath. Bringing back all of those memories from his Teikou days made him weary, yet having his new teammates support him was revitalizing.

It didn’t matter how sad or powerless he had felt back when his colleagues became way too strong to their own good. He was now proving their play wrong, he was showing them that his basketball was worthy.

No, that wasn’t entirely true. It was no longer about his basketball, but rather about _theirs_. He wouldn’t have made this far if it wasn’t for his senpais, for his fellow first years, and more than anything, for him.

The tall redhead who was seeing him off, and making him realize he didn’t want to leave in the first place.

The hardworking, passionate player who had told him everything he needed and wanted to hear, but hadn’t expected to, just a while ago. The one who had been hit and scolded by their captain for stealing the show as he did so.

The person he had been dating in secret for a short while – something that started, unavoidably, not long after their hard-fought victory against Touou (hence, against Aomine).

Tetsuya was feeling reinvigorated, despite the fatigue that talking about the past made him feel, thanks to his current friends and to Kagami.

The boy he loves.

And who was standing in front of him by the entryway and making him want to stay a little longer, just because he didn’t want to risk losing the bittersweet sentiment that being there after such an exhausting long monologue caused him. Because he might be a little afraid of what would happen the day after.

Because being around Kagami was more comforting than he could have ever expected.

And because he wasn’t done talking just yet.

“Kagami-kun,” he started, after wearing his white tennis shoes and trying to convince himself it was high time he went home. “There’s something I still haven’t told you.”

As expected, his words came out as a shock to his boyfriend. That had been the first time he had ever talked to anyone – Kagami included – about the depths of his past experience with the Generation of Miracles. He’d told them about it until his mouth had gone dry. There shouldn’t be anything left behind, and yet, there was. How was that even possible?

“What? There’s more?” Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, his full attention directed towards Kuroko.

It was draining talking about the past, but still, it was necessary. So Tetsuya told him about his fatal farewell to Akashi and about his resolve. And Kagami read between the lines. These days, they didn’t need many words to understand one another. Sometimes, Tetsuya was impressed by the fact that Kagami seemed to be able to read him as an open book, when he couldn’t have even dreamed about his fiery partner being capable of doing so.

That was why he didn’t want to leave right away. Being around Kagami made him feel like he belonged.

Thus, that feeling made him smile.

“I have my answer,” he affirmed, and was happy to notice that Kagami soon got his meaning. “I just have to show them our basketball now.”

They fist bumped, because that was just how they were. Dating hadn’t changed much about their routine; actually, since they were so deep into the Winter Cup agenda, they didn’t have much time to think about how things should or could have changed between them. They were still friends and basketball partners and those were the exact things they wouldn’t put at stake.

“Let’s show them our style,” Kagami agreed. “And let’s win the tournament!”

They kept smiling at each other and, as their fists were lowered, they went for a hug.

Because they were still friends and partners on the court, but they were also boyfriends now and hugs were part of that new role.

“I’m happy I told you all about it. Now I’m confident I will be able to give it my all during the game.” Tetsuya confessed, his head comfortably resting on Kagami’s chest.

“Hey, what’s with that?! I wouldn’t forgive you if you didn’t give it your all!”

As he barked those words, Kagami gently patted Kuroko on the head, messing up his hair. Their interactions were also paradoxical, but they didn’t care. The way they expressed their feelings to each other was dear to the two of them. It made them feel at ease. It made them feel as though they had been together for years. It made them feel as though they were meant to be – either as only basketball partners or so much more.

Tetsuya particularly liked the so much more possibility better.

And maybe that’s why he was reluctant as he stepped back and let go of the redhead’s embrace.

“I know. So let’s both give it our all. And let’s get some rest so that we can do it, right?”

He turned around again, aiming for the doorknob. The longer he let Kagami’s warmth linger on him, the harder it would be to find the willpower to go. He was tired, he could use as many hours of rest as possible, and now his mind was teasing him, making him wonder how much more refreshing could it get if he recharged by being around Kagami for a little more time.

Which meant he had to go home while he still could.

“Kuroko.”

“Yes?” He didn’t turn to face Kagami, because he knew his eyes would betray him.

“You… well, you know… think you could spend the night here?”

His eyes would betray him, and so would his reddened cheeks. And his voice. So he remained silent and motionless; his wide eyes safely hidden from Kagami’s view.

How come his wishes, so many of them, were coming true all of a sudden, one after another?

Tetsuya was at a loss, so he stood still and didn’t notice as Kagami flinched, realization having just dawned on him.

“I mean a sleepover only!” Kagami explained hastily. “I don’t mean anything weird!”

The blurted words took him out of his daze. When Tetsuya swung around, he found out that he wasn’t the only one blushing.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Getting as flushed as one could possibly get, Kagami averted his gaze before he replied, “Yeah. But like I said, I don’t mean anything weird by that. You just seem to be tired and well, I thought we could go together tomorrow.”

Tetsuya couldn’t hold the laughter that came rushing through his windpipe, so he burst out laughing and only stopped when there were tears creeping up in the corner of his eyes.

“What!? I’ve never seen you laughing that much, what’s going on!?”

“I don’t mind if you invited me because you had ulterior motives, Kagami-kun.” He ignored the outraged look on his boyfriend’s face. “Actually, that would make me quite happy. It’s just that I don’t think it would be advisable for us to try anything _weird_ before the Winter Cup is over.”

“Oi, I just said I didn’t mean anything weird, didn’t I? So, are you staying or not?!”

“Yes!” Tetsuya was quick in getting rid of his shoes once again.

“I’ll go set the spare futon then.”

“But, Kagami-kun… your bed is big enough for two, isn’t it?”

“Shut up! Haven’t we agreed on the nothing weird part?”

“I’d be happy to just be Kagami-kun’s little spoon and actually sleep throughout the night,” Tetsuya deadpanned, causing Kagami to reach new levels of embarrassment.

And as paradoxical as that may sound, truth is for now he meant what he said. All he needed was the comfort Kagami’s presence could provide for him. And sleeping in his beloved one’s arms was probably going to have him ready for the most important match of his life.

Or rather, of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I guess for now they didn't do anything "weird".  
> Maybe after the WC? Celebration sex? *mulls over that*


End file.
